1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge with a locking device in which a hinge arm is connected with a second hinge part, e.g. a hinge casing or the like, preferably by means of two hinge links forming a quadrangular linkage and in which acts on a pressure lever which closing pressure is exerted by a spring which rests on at least one of the hinge links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges having an arrangement of hinge axles and hinge links, as mentioned above, have more and more frequently been used for furniture doors, wherein one hinge part usually has the shape of a casing which can be inserted into a recess of the furniture door, and wherein the second hinge part is a hinge arm which can be mounted, preferably adjustably on the side wall inside the piece of furniture.
By providing such hinges with springs, a closing pressure is exerted on the door when the hinge is closed. Suggestions which have been made so far are not satisfactory, especially because of the great strain on some parts of the hinge over an excessively long period of time. The working life of these hinges is, therefore, relatively short.
It is a further disadvantage of many hinges according to the prior art that the closing pressure is exerted in any position the door is in, including when the door is completely open.
Therefore, one demand which is made regarding the above-mentioned hinges is that the closing pressure be exerted only when the door is closed, or almost closed so that doors which are not carefully completely closed will also be closed automatically by the hinge. The door is considered as almost closed if there is an angle of approximately 10-15 degrees between the actual door position and the plane of the closed door.